


Хьюлео но Крипи. Выпуск 1

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Horror, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: В любой страшной истории самое главное — финал!Цикл драбблов-однострочников по темам мультифандомной Крипи-недельки, под вдохновением от «Идеального романа» Макса Фрая.Было написано на Хэллоуин 2015.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Mibuchi Reo
Kudos: 3





	Хьюлео но Крипи. Выпуск 1

**Author's Note:**

> Намек на Киеши Теппей/Айда Рико во втором фрагменте.

**Монстры:**  
Джунпей никогда не думал, что в обычном тренировочном лагере им доведется столкнуться с самым настоящим чудовищем франкенштейна, собранным из гвоздей и кусков человеческого и не только мяса. И что это чудовище будет охотиться за новыми запчастями.  
Лео сжал его руку покрепче и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Хорошо, что у них остались руки.

**Маньяки:**  
Они снова устроили двойное свидание в маленьком семейном ресторанчике на углу улицы. Рико с преувеличенной бодростью рассказывала о спортивном журнале, куда ее пригласили на работу, Лео вежливо задавал вопросы, Киеши добродушно молчал, а сам Джунпей… Джунпей тоже молчал.  
— Но как хорошо, что череда этих ужасных убийств наконец прекратилась! — вдруг воскликнула Рико, передернула плечами и прижалась к боку Киеши.  
— Да, разумеется, — согласился Джунпей и ласково обхватил пальцами рукоять любимого ножа в боковом кармане сумки.  
Интересно, поможет ли Лео ему снова, если опять нужно будет спрятать труп?

**Демоны и культисты:**  
— И все-таки я очень рад, что случайно тебя вызвал! — белозубо засмеялся Лео, запрокидывая голову так, что обнажилось уязвимое, нежное горло.  
Хотелось впиться него клыками, но мешали защитные печати.  
— А вот я совершенно этому не рад, — раздраженно фыркнул Джунпей, поправляя очки и отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие рога.  
Как хорошо, что демоны не обязаны говорить правду.

**Заброшенные места:**  
Ночь была душной, горячей и быстрой: они праздновали, что остались живы, что не провалились в эти треклятые катакомбы и теперь смогут вернуться домой с победой.  
Утром Джунпей проснулся оттого, что затекли руки: они оказались связаны за спиной его же собственным галстуком. Номер отеля был тих и пуст, как покинутое гнездо — и футляр с похищенным из заброшенного Храма Ста Трех Рассветов огромным алмазом пропал.  
Вместо него на прикроватной тумбочке лежала записка:  
 _«Мы будем ждать тебя в Мумбасе! <3  
Сестренка  
Для тебя просто Лео ^_^»_

**Потусторонние сущности:**  
Последний представитель рода Мибучи обрел покой. Наконец-то все закончилось. Старый дом снова принадлежал одному только Джунпею.  
Он задавил в душе неуверенный росток печали, склонился над раковиной и решительно плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Выпрямился, потянулся за полотенцем — и застыл, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя перед собой.  
Холодные пальцы коснулись шеи, что-то прижалось к нему со спины, и сердце замерло в груди.  
В зеркале было только его отражение.

**Живые мертвецы:**  
На кладбище было тихо. Так тихо, что старческое шарканье мертвецов грохотало по дорожкам зловещим громом, особенно когда они падали и расшибали головы об обломки.  
Джунпей скрючился за надгробным камнем, перезарядил винтовку и сердитым шепотом спросил:  
— Ну и почему мы снова оказались здесь?!  
В том самом месте, где все началось.  
Лео безмятежно улыбнулся, быстро поцеловал его в щеку и объявил:  
— Потому что я обещал тебе новое приключение.

**НЁХ:**  
Стоило лечь спать, как что-то снова завозилось и захлюпало в коридоре. Противный, какой-то липкий звук не давал отвлечься, не позволял забыть.  
Но Джунпей слишком устал, поэтому постепенно проваливался в дремоту, такую же вязкую и липкую. Крепче прижал к себе теплого, мирно спящего Лео, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Звук становился все ближе. Все настойчивей.  
Джунпей открыл глаза.  
Нечто бесформенное, слизистое, огромное, бугристое и просто невыносимо насквозь омерзительное нависло над кроватью, капая кислотной слюной.  
— Место, — сонно приказал Лео и коснулся мягкими губами шеи Джунпея над пульсом.  
И хлюпающее нечто с разочарованным бульканьем уползло прочь.  
Хорошо, когда твой парень — ведьма и может управиться с любой неведомой хуйней.


End file.
